bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbow
__TOC__ ''BioShock'' The Crossbow is the final ranged weapon obtained in BioShock. It is located in Fort Frolic. It fires single bolts with high damage that are effective at any range. Bolts that are fired sometimes do not break on impact, allowing them to be recovered and reused. Its main weaknesses are a slow rate of fire and reload time. The damage can be increased and the chance that a bolt will break can be reduced with upgrades at a Power to the People station, making the Crossbow an efficient weapon with nearly limitless ammo. Head shots with the Crossbow will inflict 1000% damage against Splicers. Especially with the aid of the weapon's zoom function, head shots will kill all Splicers in one hit. Power to the People Upgrades *Bolt Breakage Decrease *25% Damage Increase Ammunition Types - Crossbow *'Steel-tip Bolts' - standard ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a very high amount of (piercing) damage. *'Incendiary Bolts' - rare ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a very high amount of (fire) damage and ignite the target. *'Trap Bolts' - inventable ammunition for the Crossbow, inflict a moderate amount of (piercing) damage upon impact and a very high amount of (electrical) damage when set off, as well as electrify the target. Can be deployed onto the scenery, where it will shock the first enemy or object that trips its wire. Strategy *The Crossbow is one of the best long-range weapons in the game. It is also one of the most powerful single-shot weapons in the game, along with the Grenade Launcher. This means that if the player is getting harassed by a tough Splicer, shooting them with a Bolt without zooming in is a viable option, although slightly inefficient due to the rarity of Crossbow ammo. *A single headshot from the Crossbow, even with a simple Steel-tip Bolt, is enough to kill even the toughest of Splicers on any difficulty setting. As such, always try to headshot when possible. If the player possesses sufficient twitch-aim capabilities, they may even attempt to headshot an enemy in the middle of combat. *To headshot effectively (or otherwise shoot enemies from long ranges), aim slightly ahead of the enemy if they're mobile, as Bolts take a certain amount of time to travel. The farther the enemy, the farther ahead the player must aim. It is also recommended to study the enemy's movement patterns, so as to know when they move, stop, and where they go to. *Incendiary Bolts are recommended if the player is not very good at headshotting, or when fighting a Big Daddy. This is because, in addition to dealing more damage, it sets the enemy on fire, eventually killing them. *Incendiary Bolts and Trap Bolts have the same effects on the environment as the plasmids they share their elemental abilities with. So, for example, Incendiary Bolts can set oil slicks on fire and Trap Bolts can electrify water if correctly deployed. However, this is a rather costly and inefficient strategy, as Crossbow ammunition is very rare while the same effects can be achieved using cheaper forms of ammunition (such as the Chemical Thrower) or Plasmids. *Trap Bolts are a very versatile form of ammunition, and have several uses. Here is the list: **They can be used as defensive traps. While an apparently obvious fact, there are many ways to set a trap. One can simply deploy a Trap Bolt in a passage or, if the player is feeling more strategic, they may deploy a Trap Bolt in the way of a hotspot (An unhacked Health Station or a body of water if the player is setting Splicers on fire. Hacked Health Stations already poison enemies who try to heal there, so placing a Trap Bolt there would be redundant.). **A costly but effective strategy involves laying several Trap Bolts in a passage, and provoking a Bouncer into charging through. Usually six or seven Bolts are necessary to kill a Bouncer instantly. **Trap Bolts can be fired directly at an enemy for minor damage. Firing the other end of the bolt will deploy it and instantly electrocute the enemy. The player can use this to their advantage: for example, hitting a Splicer with one end of the Bolt and hitting another Splicer with the other end will electrocute both enemies. This is not only very entertaining, but is also a very efficient strategy as the player will literally kill two birds with one stone. :Note: Trap Bolts can only be recovered if shot at a door that can open. *Trap Bolts, even friendly, will damage the player upon contact, unless the player prepares against this occasion (see below). Recommended Plasmids *Combining a Cyclone Trap with a Trap Bolt will kill any Splicer on any difficulty. *After firing a Bolt at an enemy, the player can use Telekinesis to pull it back out and fire it back again with a minimal cost in EVE as well as virtually no reload time. The plasmid can also be used to reposition deployed Trap Bolts, friendly and unfriendly alike. *Using Winter Blast on a Splicer and shooting them afterwards with a Steel-Tip Bolt will shatter them in one hit. This is a costly strategy, though, and will also render the player unable to loot the victim afterwards. Recommended Tonics *Natural Camouflage will make it easier for the player to line up a headshot, as they won't be attacked while standing still unless an enemy bumps into them. *The Damage Research line of tonics will significantly increase damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. However, this is only useful for this weapon if the player isn't good at headshotting. *The Human Inferno line of tonics, in addition to making the player resistant to fire damage, will significantly increase damage dealt by Incendiary Bolts. *The Electric Flesh line of tonics, in addition to making the player resistant and even immune to electrical damage, will significantly increase damage dealt by Trap Bolts. Help Caption Press _ to fire. Fires highly accurate crossbow bolts. Its accuracy and higher head-shot bonus makes it an excellent sniper weapon. Base ammo: Standard Bolt -- Large amount of piercing damage. Advanced ammo: Incendiary Bolt --'' ''Large amount of heat damage. Inventable ammo: Trap Bolt --'' ''Creates a electric wire which, when triggered, does a large amount of electric damage. Gallery File:Crossbow a.png|A regular Crossbow. File:Crossbow b.png|A Crossbow with the Breakage Chance upgrade. File:Crossbow c.png|A Crossbow with the Damage Increase upgrade. File:Crossbow d.png|A fully-upgraded Crossbow. File:Bshock cohenxbowsm.jpg|Sander Cohen's gruesome gift: the Crossbow. File:Bshock headshot.jpg|Occasionally, bolts can be recovered after being used. BioShock 2 Multiplayer The Crossbow returns as a usable weapon in multiplayer, and is unlocked at Rank 10. Multiplayer Upgrades *'Damage Boost': unlocked at Rank 21. Increases the Crossbow's damage output, but greatly slows its fire rate. *'Rate of Fire Boost': unlocked at Rank 35. Increases the Crossbow's rate of fire, but makes it do far less damage. *'Piercing Shot': unlocked as soon as you get the Crossbow (at Rank 10) with Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack. Shots pass through multiple targets, but the reload rate is diminished. Weapon Info Tactics *'Electro Bolt': You can Electro Bolt someone and quickly line up a head shot. This can be used with Head Hunter, and will kill someone with one hit without any upgrades to the Crossbow. (Damage upgrade should also give a one-hit kill, without an upgrade it may take two, as with the Rate of Fire Boost) *'Winter Blast': This can be very useful with the Rate of Fire Boost as it can be quite hard to aim and hit a target three or four times. So of course you can either freeze them straight away or take a couple shots and freeze. Bugs/Glitches *In BioShock, there is a glitch which enables the player to greatly increase the Crossbow's rate of fire. After firing a bolt, switching to Plasmids and then back to the Crossbow will skip the reloading animation, supplying the weapon with ammunition instantly. Trivia *In the BioShock 2 Single Player Campaign, the Crossbow is replaced by the Spear Gun. *Prior to adding any upgrades, the logo of Le Marquis D'Epoque can be seen on the top of the Crossbow. *The grip on the underside of the Crossbow has no trigger, therefore it can be assumed that the Crossbow is fired by some forward movement of this handle. *It appears that the Crossbow is made out of items found around Rapture, including several rulers. fr:Arbalète Category:BioShock Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons